


fanart: Aeris & Tifa

by gryzdolnik



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: Two girls and a flower crown.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/gifts).



> Tifa & Aeris for electric_butterfly, for the 2016 Fandom Stocking holiday exchange. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
